Love Spells
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Kay Bennett wants her sister to be with HER husband Fox but Isabella refuses to so Kay puts a spell on her husband and her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SPELL**

**Kay wants Miguel but Fox won't allow her to be with Miguel. Kay then comes up with a plan for Fox to move on. **

**Will Fox Move on or Wil Kay have to stay with him?**

**Kay went to her sister Isabella for some help but she refuses to help her. Kay then went to Fox's ex girlfriend but Whitney was with Chad. Kay sighs in frustration. She didn't want to be with Fox but she felt guilty if he died and he wasn't happy. Kay sighs she needed a plan to get Fox and Izzy together she thought they would be perfect together but the problem was Fox wanted HER and Isabella wanted nothing to do with the Cranes. **

**Kay: okay Tabitha I know that you have a spell or potion for love**

**Tabitha laughs sweaty I don't have any love spells or potions what do you think I am a nice witch she laughs **

**Kay: well what about spells of lust **

**Tabitha: well know I can do that she rumpage through her cupboards for a potion **

**Tabitha: you better not let Endora catch you she'll have a fit**

**Kay smiles thanks **

**Tabitha: but why do you need it **

**Kay: nothing Tabitha**

**Tabitha: eh I'll find out **

**Kay nodded her head and left the house to go visit her cousin she put the potion in Izzy's drink and left.**

**Kay then snuck into the room and put the potion in Fox's room**

**She then read the spell**

**(MADE UP SPELL)**

_**Take thee love away from me take thee love to Isabella Halliwell **_

_**Take my love away from me take my love to Isabella Halliwell **_

**_Give him the lust give her the lust_ for one night **

**Kay: I hope this works **


	2. Sleeping with the Enemy

**(FYI I imagine Justin Hartley not the new Fox) **

**Fox went to see Isabella.**

**Isabella opened up the door to the manor to see none other then Fox Crane on her front steps. Fox kisses her and Isabella starts taking off his clothes. She combs her hands through his spikey blonde hair and he closes the door. He picks her up and takes her upstairs to her room. Fox kisses her with passion and lust. He kisses her neck giving her love bites everywhere. He puts his hand in her. She moans as he smirks and kisses her more massaging her breasts and sucking on them. She arches her back and rolls them over. She was on top and now she smirks and she gives him a blow job. He moans and brings her back. He had to kiss he had to be in her. She screams out his name. He does the same as they both come to the end of their orgasm. They both were exausted after that. He kisses her forehead and they both fall asleep.**

**The Spell Broke **

**The next morning Fox got up not knowing where he was. He looked at his surroundings and looks confused where was he. He was suppose to be at the hospital faking his illiness. Then he sees a girl who wasn't Kay. It was isabella Halliwell granddaughter to his grandfather's greatest enemy. **

**Isabella wakes up and she feels someone in her bed besides her. She doesn't remember anything from last night but drinking that awful coke and rum. She then reminded herself she was never going to drink that again. She then see's who she was with his rough face and his blue eyes and she screams.**

**Fox saw Isabella she was gorgous more gorgous then her sister. He licks her lips. Then Isabella screams. He wished she was screaming his name out of escasty she was turning him on but it was scream of horror.**

**Isabella: what the hell are you doing here in my bed? **

**Fox: I don't know **

**Isabella: you don't know well get out of my bed she pushes him off of her bed. You can hear a thumb**

**Fox: ow**

**Isabella: well that's what you get she immediately wraps herself with a sheet**

**Fox was angry how the hell did he get to San Fransico**

**Then his cellphone rang and he picked it up it was the Crane Pilot asking him when they were leaving he said now he leaves the Manor How and why the hell was here in San Fransico **

**Isabella went downstairs**

**Chris: hey cuz so how was last night**

**Isabella: ugh **

**Lancelot: that wasn't what we heard last night**

**Isabella: what did you guys here**

**Chris: a bunch of screaming and moaning**

**Isabella: oh my god we didnn't**

**Chris: oh yes little cuz**

**Isabella: oh no I slept with a Crane she puts her hands on her face this isn't good**

**Chris: nope mom and your grandmother are pissed**

**Isabella; but I didn't it wasn't I don't remember last night**

**Lancelot: are you feeling alright Iz**

**Isabella screams UGh the last thing I remember was drinking COKE with rum thats the last thing I remember**

**Chris and Lancelot looked at each other**

**Chris" well don't look at us we didn't do anything **

**Isabella: Kay she's a dead woman walking **

**Chris and Lancelot both said this was war**

**Isabella; oh yes if she wants war she'll get a war She walks off to go call Kay **

**Harmony**

**Julian walked back and forth waitng for his son to come home**

**His father was alive surprise surprise he thought**

**Alistiar: Julian stop pacing **

**Julian: why father **

**Alisitair: because she could be the key to breaking the curse**

**Julian looks at his father**

**Alistiar: don't look at me like I'm crazy**

**Julian: but she's Kay sister she's a Bennett**

**Alistiar: and a Kiriakis **

**Julian rolls his eyes **

**Alistiair: don't roll your eyes at me its true **

**Fox comes in cursing and Alistair could only smile**

**Fox looks at his grandfather weirdly **

**Alistair; what's wrong**

**Fox: nothing **

**Alistair: is it the lovely Kay **

**Fox; She's slept with Miguel**

**Alistair; then why not dumb her **

**Fox: because she's mine **

**Alistair: why not Isabella Halliwell yours get revenge on Kay**

**Fox looked at his grandfather weirdly did he know he slept with Izzie no he couldn't could he**


	3. Lying to Sam

**Isabella got the scolding of a lifetime from her grandmother and aunt for sleeping with Fox Crane. She went through the Book of Shadows but nothing she didn't even remember what had happen to her. She got nothing. She then had Chris go and check with the elders but nothing she got nothing to. **

**In the middle of the scolding she had to go throw up in the bathroom**

**Phoebe: your pregnant**

**Isabella: NO NO NO this can't be happening **

**Piper: well go get a pregnancy test **

**Isabella: ugh but I'm not pregnant**

**Phoebe: the symptons say you are and **

**isabella: oh please don't Aunt Phoebe please don't read into my mind**

**Phoebe: I'm not its an instinct **

**Isabella: ugh she says sliding down the wall**

**Piper: honey go get one **

**Isabella: what if I am Grams what then **

**Piper: you'll tell this young man that you are**

**Isabella: what if he wants to marry me**

**Phoebe: is that so bad sweaty**

**Isabella rolls her eyes **

**Phoebe: well he maybe a Crane  
Isabella: he's married to Kay my sister**

**Piper: hm yes that's true what were you thinking**

**Isabella; I told you I don't remember I wasn't even thinking **

**Phoebe sighs go get the test and then we'll make an appointment with the doctor**

**Isabella sighs as she went to the store and got a test **

**Half hour later she knew she was pregnant**

**Isbaella: well this can be a fluke **

**Phoebe: its usually right **

**Isabella: ugh I hate this **

**Phoebe: well the doctor will see you tomorrow**

**Isabella nodded her head**

**Piper: sweaty I'll get you some soup and hot tea**

**Isabella: yuck **

**Piper: it will take care of your stoach**

**Isabella: I don't think that will help and can I have some crackers**

**Piper: of course Phoebe come on **

**Phoebe: sweaty we'll be right up she gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes downstairs as Isabella goes to her room to fall asleep. **

**HARMONY **

**Fox couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. God she was a godsend. He has been having these dreams about her dreams about making love to her dreams of a family with her. He was getting hot for her. She was getting him hard. She was getting him hot all over he needed a cold shower. He saw Kay right next to him and he immiedaetly went to take a shower he was dreaming of her sister. **

**While he was in the shower he realized that he was becoming his parents except Kay was only cheating with one man and he well he only had a one night stand like his mother oh god he thinks. He had to stop this sham of a marriage. He had to talk to Isabella even if she did hate the Cranes. He wanted her so badly. God it was killing him not to have her. He saw Kay he didn't want to hurt her sister he sighs. He made the arrangements to go see Isabella. **

**San Fransico**

**Piper: could it be a spell that she was under**

**Phoebe: yes maybe**

**Piper shakes her head she had four sons and one daughter that she missed dearly. Wyatt went missing Sam and Hank weren't talking to her and her daughter Athena was gone just like her mother and then there was Chris the only one who seemed to care and her grandchildren. She sighs as she watched her granddaughter sleep. She had the same power as her aunt. She sighs and went to her husband Leo. **

**On the Crane Jet **

**Fox called his divorce lawyer**

**Fox: Harper file for divorce with Kay **

**Harper: are you sure Mr. Crane **

**Fox: yes I don't care what it costs to get her out of my life **

**Harper: anything else**

**Fox: yes I want her out of the Crane Mansion within twenty Four hours **

**Harper: all right sir will that be all**

**Fox: yes sir they hang up and Fox smiled he would have Isabella in his bed in no time **

**San Fransico the Next day **

**Doc: well Ms. Halliwell you are pregnant about two weeks **

**Isabella: No you have to do the tests again please **

**Doc: I did them twice **

**Isabella: No this isn't good grams**

**Piper: I know thank you doctor**

**Isabella: what am I going to do I'm pregnant with a Crane the Chief is going to kill me **

**Piper sighs her son was going to go balastics**

**Isabella cries what am I going to do **

**Piper: your going to tell him**

**Isabella: what if he doesn't remember I don't even remember besides the vision I had when I touched my stomach oh gosh she goes and throws up and cries**

**PIper calls her son Sam **

**Sam: hello**

**Piper: Sam its your mother**

**Sam: yes mom what do you want**

**Piper: please come home **

**Sam; why is it Isabella**

**Piper: yes **

**Sam: I'm on my way **

**Piper: don't be mad at her she was**

**Sam: she was what **

**Piper: I'll let her tell you **

**Sam: I'm on my way oh god was she**

**Piper: No she wasn't but brace yourself**

**Sam: I'm on my way **

**Harmony **

**Sam: Noah I''m going to see your sister **

**Noah: which one Kay, Jessica or dare I say Izzy**

**Sam: Izzy**

**Noah: what but I thought you weren't talking to her **

**Sam: she needs me right now**

**Noah: then I'm comning**

**Sam: No I need you to watch over Jessica **

**Noah: dad she has friends **

**Sam: son **

**JEssica comes whats going on **

**Noah: we're going to see Izzy**

**Jessica: can I go **

**Sam: if you leave Spike **

**Jessica: I will**

**Sam: all right Noah get yours and Jessica stuff packed and no complaining Jessica stay here while I go make the arrangements**

**Jessica nods her head **

**Kay comes in what's going on **

**Jessica; we're going to go visit Izzy**

**Kay: we are **

**Jessica: well I am with dad and Noah **

**Kay: I'm going to **

**Jessica raises an eyebrow **

**Kay: what**

**Jessica: I thought you two weren't talking**

**Kay: well ah **

**Jessica: and I thought she was pissed at you for what you did two weeks ago**

**Noah: what did you do Kay**

**Kay: well I um**

**Jessica: she put her and Fox under spell a Love spell**

**Kay; it wasn't a Love spelll**

**Noah: why**

**Kay: I don't know **

**Noah: so she slept with him**

**Sam: who slept with who**

**Jessica: ah no one slept with anyone **

**Sam: Kay Noah would you guys like to try that again **

**Kay: um well we were talking about Julian and Ivy **

**Sam; oh okay well everything is set we should get going **

**Everyone leaves the house **

**  
Spike comes a couple hours later looking for Jessica but she wasn't home **


	4. Fancy information

**Fox Crane got to the Haliwell Manor when he saw her kissing Noah Bennett's cheek he went red what the hell he thought.**

**He then saw Kay her father Maria and Jessica with them as they went inside the house. He was angry as hell. His cell phone rang**

**Fox: hello**

**Alistair: Fox don't be like your father**

**Fox: I'm not like him**

**Alistair: are you sur**

**Fox: are you watching me **

**He hears Alistair laugh I can't watch you your in San Francisco**

**Fox: but your powerful**

**Alistair just shakes his head and hangs up**

**Meanwhile **

**Isabella: what are you all doing here**

**Sam: we came to see how you were **

**Isabella: oh really she folds her arms and gives a glare is that all**

**Sam: your grandmother called us **

**Isabella huffs**

**Noah: we just want to know what's going on?**

**Isabella: nothing is going on? **

**Sam: Isabella**

**She had tears on her face why don't you ask Kay? She taps her foot what is going on? I'm sure she knows all about it don't you Kay**

**Sam looks at Kay**

**Kay: she blames me all the time**

**Jessica; because its usually your fault she doesn't blame you all the time she lives here **

**Kay rolls her eyes I got to go **

**Piper: not so fast young lady Kay has Maria in her arms as she turns around **

**Chris flickers the door close before Kay could leave**

**Sam: Now Kay what is going on? **

**Chris: tell him or I will Kathleen **

**Kay: well I sort of said a spell for ah my own advantage **

**Isabella: now what would that be to make it easier on you to divorce Fox **

**Noah: what is she talking about did you use magic for personal gain**

**Isabella: yes she did I was drinking my coke and the next thing I knew Fox at my door and we're kissing EACH OTHER**

**Sam: WHAT **

**Isabella: and the next morning we were in bed together and now well oops I'm pregnant **

**Kay: your what **

**Isabella: I guess its consquence we all have to live KATHLEEN I can't believe you first you marry A CRANE My mother's lovers NEPHEW and then you want me to help you divorce him and then when I refuse you put a SPELL ON us what the hell **

**Kay: I I'm sorry **

**Isabella: sorry doesn't CUT IT she runs upstairs and into her room crying **

**Sam looks angry at his eldest daughter this is way worst then what you did to your MOTHER and I this is your sister he runs after his daughter **

**Kay starts crying and Jessica slaps her first you ruin our parents marriage and NOW this what's next KAY ruin NOAH"S LIFE AH ANSWER ME and Kay cries even harder as Noah just glares at her**

**In HARMONY**

**Alistair: she can be the one Julian **

**Julian: how father how can she be the one **

**Alistiar; to break the curse that old witch put on us **

**Julian laughs father that curse will always be on us like the one she has REMEMBER **

**Alistiar: yes but she's a HALLIWELL they can break curses **

**Julian: her grandmother is Piper Halliwell **

**A: she's a charmed one Julian **

**J: and our family is evil father **

**Alistair laughs evil and hangs up he had to have Fox marry this girl and divorce Kay she could be more then breaking the curse he could be with the one he really loves she could also bring him more power and money he laughs and the next heir to the Crane Empire**

**Fancy is on her cellphone hello Fox what is it **

**Fox: she's with Noah **

**Fancy: who **

**Fox: Isabella Halliwell **

**Fancy: I thought you were married to Kay Bennett **

**Fox: I I am but I need you to distract Noah**

**Fancy laughs **

**Fox: what's so funny **

**Fancy: you Fox first it was Kay your in love with Now her sister oh my god **

**Fox: her what**

**Fancy: oh my god I can't believe you didn't know and here I thought everyone knew **

**Fox: what do you mean **

**Fancy: Sam Bennett Halliwell is her father **

**Fox: No he's Sam Bennett of Chief of Police **

**Fancy: do you know who Wyatt Mathew Halliwell is**

**  
Fox: yes of course **

**Fancy: that's his older brother his mother had five children Wyatt Mathew, Christopher Perry, Sam Bennett, after HER FATHER oh and did I forget to mention Athena Patrica and last but not least Victor Henry does that give you any clue NOW FOX **

**Fox: no **

**Fancy: your so dense**

**Fox: what **

**Fancy: well Wyatt's last name is Halliwell and his father's name is Leonardo Wyatt**

**Fox: why is his name Wyatt for the first name**

**Fancy: I don't know that part **

**Fox: what about Sam does mom or Ethan even know**

**Fancy: I don't know but I do know he took on the middle name of his grandfather's last name Bennett Victor Bennett is his last name **

**Fox: so their mother Piper has their middle names as someone else's last name **

**Fancy: No not Wyatt or Athena or even Hank or Chris he was named after his grandfather **

**Fox: oh**

**Fancy: buttom line is she loved her father just like Phoebe who named her youngest daughter Victoria Melinda she had two elder sister to don't know what happen to them **

**Fox: how do you know all of this **

**Fancy: Noah told me once I was confused but then I got it and you will to I have to go good luck figuring it out **

**Fox: thanks sis**

**Fancy: No problem jealousy isn't your forte Fox **

**Fox: haha funny bye sis love yeah **

**Fancy: yeah right they hang up **

**  
Fancy: good luck Fox **

**San Francisco **

**Fox: well Isabella this should be interesting he knocks on the door their stood Isabella and she closes the door on his face**

**Sam: you should tell him **

**Isabella: No he'll only be like Ethan daddy she cries **

**Sam: you don't know that sweetheart**

**Isabella: don't I Ethan is just like him in fact where is dear old Ethan and his dearest mother she said drippoing with sarcasim**

**Sam: don't be like that princess **

**Isabella: like what I hate her just like I hate Fox she runs upstairs**

**Sam sighs you don't know that **

**Isabella: I don't know that Ethan is a CRANE DADDY **

**  
Sam: he's my son**

**Isabella: where's the proof Cheif does he posses the family trait AH I thought so she turned around and went upstairs before her father could scold her **

**Jessica: dad she's right, **

**Noah: I have the power to turn into anyone I want **

**Jessica: I have the power to disappear **

**Kay: and I have a power of Aunt Prue once did I can throw stuff around **

**Sam: and Theresa has her grandmother's **

**Jessica: and Isabella has the power of premonition she saw you Kay **

**Sam glares at Kay leave Kay now **

**Kay: but daddy **

**Sam: go home he goes upstairs **

**Sam: honey we won't let the Cranes take this baby **

**Isabella: I know because he won't know you won't tell him and neither will anyone else **

**Sam: but I don't think is right **

**Isabella: he's a Crane he has a curse on him **

**Sam nodded his head and kisses her forehead and leaves **

**Fox walks back and fourth how was he going to get her to talk to him **

**He saw her at a Star Bucks **

**Fox: hey Iz**

**Isabella: Nick **

**Fox: its Fox **

**Isabella rolls her eyes you need to grow up **

**Fox: so how are you**

**Isabella: good she goes back to reading her book**

**Fox: have dinner with me **

**Isabella: what I thought you were married to Kay Bennett**

**Fox; your sister **

**Isabella's eyes widen and she turned around how did you know**

**Fox: remember my sister went with Noah **

**Isabella: you mean Kay didn't say anything to you**

**Fox: nope but you just confirmed it **

**Isabella rolled her eyes**

**Fox: I won't take no for an answer**

**Isabella: No and if you do come I'll have you arrested **

**Fox smirks I'm a Crane **

**Isabella: you know your power isn't all over the world**

**Fox: you want to bet he kisses her and Isabella slaps him **

**Fox smirks**

**Isabella: your a married man I don't go out with marry men especially Crane **

**Fox: see you at seven he puts on his sunglasses and he leaves the Star Bucks as she continues to read her book but couldn't stop thinking of that mind blowing kiss she shakes her head she needed to get to work even through she was rich her grandmother needed her to work at P3 and has always taught her that responibilies always had rewards at the end hopefully she works til twelve at P3 **

**Fox whistles he was going to go on that date as a singel man he put in a call to his lawyer is the divorce final**

**Haper: tomorrow it will be **

**Fox: I need it tonight I don't care what it costs**

**Harper: yes sir**

**Fox: if you don't your fired he hangs up the phone and whistles as he gets everything ready for his date he needed to prove to her family that he was one of the good guys but with all his schemes he feels gulity about hurting Isabella well not techinically but still he hurt her sister Kay he didn't feel gulity hurting Kay but Isabella he felt really guilty but that wouldn't stop him from getting her to go out with him. He didn't want to get married or anything although that he wouldn't mind but another Bennett no way **

**in Harmony**

**Tabitha: No this can't be happening **

**Endora: what is it mommy**

**Tabitha looked at her daughter and Endora knew something was wrong **


	5. A Begining of a Relationship

**Fox had a plan. He hoped Kay got the divorce papers this morning. He hoped she complied with them to. He walked back and fourth ready for Isabella to get here what was taking so long he had sent a limo for her an hour ago he was so nervous he has never been nervous in his entire life. This had to be love because if it wasn't love then what was it. He was thinking of protecting her of letting her go for crying out loud if she didn't want to be with him in the end No he wouldn't let her go Until she gave him a chance **

**His Cellphone rings **

**Isabella; I'm not coming and don't fire the messenger **

**Fox: but why **

**Isabella; I told you why**

**Fox: I'm divorced**

**Isabella; and your still a Crane Nick**

**Fox: you don't know me **

**Isabella: I think I do know you goodbye**

**  
Fox: wait just one dinner he hears her sighs **

**Isabella: fine one dinner but that's it just one dinner**

**Fox sighs okay he smiles and thinks one dinner will lead to two and so on he just had to take it one step at a time **

**Julian: father how do we get them to break the curse **

**Alistair: have you ever heard of the Movie Beauty and the Beast **

**Julian: yes father **

**Alistiar; then you know the story **

**Julian: you mean the tale is real **

**  
Alistiar; yes all they had to do is tell each other but that won't happen unless they are together **

**Julian: I can be with Eve **

**Alisitair: oh god not her **

**Julian: and you can be with **

**Alistiar: don't even say it **

**Julian: but father **

**Alistiar; Julian you say it and your cut off but at least my grandchildren will be safe from Tabitha's spell**

**Julian: yes but what about her she might sabotage this**

**Alistiar: not unless she knows what's best for her she won't **

**Julian nods his head **

**Fox saw what he thought was a vision an angel he knew this time wasn't going to be nothing like it was with Kay**

**Isabella; okey lets get this over with **

**Fox: Bella you'll be wanting me in time**

**Isabella: Bella Now that's the first strike**

**Fox: if you call me Nick or Nicky I can call you that **

**Isabella: fine she folds her arms **

**  
Fox: ah come on My Bella don't be angry enjoy the night your getting a free dinner**

**isabella smells the wonderful food she was so hungry but then she smelt some wine and she ran to the bathroom Fox looked at her weird when she came back **

**isabella: I'm pregnant Fox **

**Fox: what**

**Meanwhile**

**Julian: father how do we get them together **

**Alistiar; my boy your boy is quite the charmer he can get any girl to do anything **

**Julian mutters not this one **

**Alistiar: oh this one too she'll fall for his charm **

**Julian: she's like her mother**

**Alistiar; and her mother fell for a Crane to and the only differance is Julian is Fox will keep her**

**Meanwhile**

**Tabitha: yuck Kay Bennett your going to pay for this unholy union **

**Fox thinks oh shit she's pregnant**

**At the Crane Mansion**

**Alistiar; but we do have to thank her sister **

**Julian: what why **

**Alistiar; she got them together in the first place **

**Julian: and how would you know this**

**Alistair: because Julian I know everything **

**Meanwhile**

**Isabella: so I guess you don't want me anymore **

**  
Fox:I didn't say that**

**Isabella: but your face says it **

**Fox: a little bump like that won't keep me away he smiles **

**Isabella: what if I said the baby was yours **

**Fox: I would laugh **

**Isabella: well don't you remember **

**Fox: remember what **

**  
Isabella: us me and you she jestures with her hand how the hell did you not know we did it **

**Fox: I just thought how did I get there **

**Isabella rolls her eyes I have to go if you don't want this baby then fine **

**Fox: No I didn't say that but I don't remember**

**isabella: I don't remember either**

**FOx: then how did you know**

**Isabella: A the baby and B we were naked ugh men are really from Mars Ugh **

**Fox: okay okay so what now **

**Isabella: I don't know**

**Fox: I'll tell you what we enjoy our dinner and then figure the rest out tomorrow**

**Isabella nodded as she ate her dinner and all Fox could do was stare at her god she was beautiful now that he thought about she did look different from all those other times he had seen her she was glowing and he loved it his first child then he frowns **

**Isabella: what **

**Fox: nothing we'll talk tomorrow**

**isabella nods her head**

**Fox: so how do you like**

**Isabella: I love it **

**Fox: I got a confession**

**Isabella: what **

**Fox: I looked you up I know your favorite foods your favorite color your favorite flower and your favorite song he puts the music on and isabella was speechless**

**Fox: now come on My Bella dance with me he puts out his hand for her and she takes it **

**Isabella: and I don't even know anything about you **

**Fox: well hence the date but I think we might be seeing a lot of each other now he goes to her stomach and tries to hear the baby **

**Isabella laughs **

**Fox: why are you laughing **

**Isabella: its to soon and who says we'll be together this baby we can raise without being with each other **

**Fox: but if I wanted to raise this baby together **

**Isabella: why you don't know me **

**Fox: then I want to get to know you and if I don't like what I'm getting**

**isabella: we'll go our seperate ways **

**Fox: exactly but I want to be part of this child's life **

**Isabella; and you will she gives him a kiss on the cheek and is about to leave **

**Fox: what about desert**

**isabella; I got ice cream at home I'm tired **

**Fox: then let me take you home **


	6. Baby Names

Fox opens the door for Isabella and she thanks him

She gets into the car and then Fox gets in behind her. She looked so sexy right now. He just wanted her right now but he knew if he wanted this relationship to work he had to take one step at a time. Oh god what he could do just to have her right now in this limo.

He walked her up the steps not to worry abut his child

"if it's a boy I like Nicolas Alexander" Isabella says

"And if it's a girl" Fox says

"I thought you could name her" Isabella says

"thank you what about Nicole" Fox says

: "I like that name Nicole Avery" Isabella says

Fox nods his head "but then I get to pick the middle name of our son" he says

"You'll pick Fox I don't want another Fox No way "Isabella says

"Okay I like Alexander" Fox says

"good" Isabella says

"but its to soon" Fox says

"Its never to soon Nick" Isabella says

"You're something else" Fox says

"You are to Nick" Isabella says

She opens the door but before she could he swings her around and kisses her

"I needed a goodbye kiss for dinner" Fox says

"that one could be better" Isabella smirks

He was about to kiss her again but she was in the house before he knew it pulling him upstairs and uniting his tie and undoing his belt. He helped her as they climbed her stairs

:"This time we'll remember it" Fox says

"shut up" Isabella says

They finally get to her room and fox takes off her dress and pulls her down to her bed. After they make love fox goes to her stomach and tries to hear the baby's heartbeat

"You can't hear anything or feel anything" Isabella says

"I know but I want to be close to our baby" Fox says

"but you've been through this before" Isabella says

"Yeah but Whitney wasn't having my baby she was having Chad's" Fox says

"But you thought the baby was yours" Isabella says

"But I wasn't there" Fox says

"Oh" Isabella only says and turns away

Fox pulls her to him and cuddles

"A ,man who cuddles" Isabella says teasingly

" A Woman who doesn't cuddle that's a shocker" Fox says and Isabella giggles as she looks up at him blue vs. brown he kisses her and they fall asleep together

The next morning Fox thinks he had his Angel now and no one was going to take her away, if they dared to they would have to go through him first but thought of her leaving him willingly broke his heart he wasn't going to allow that to happen he had to keep his secrets no one can know what he has done to make her sister his. He had to call Judge Riley and have Miguel released from prison. First thing was first make sure Kay was happy with Miguel and make Isabella's dreams come true. He made some calls to have Miguel released when he got done Isabella was smiling at him

"what is it the bay?" Fox asks

"No I just think we shouldn't of done this" Isabella says

"but why we did it before" Fox says

"we didn't know" Isabella says

"what's wrong?" Fox asks

"what about my sister Kay she'll be crushed and the fact no I can't tell you"

"Tell me what?" Fox asks

"its nothing I have to get ready for work" Isabella says

"Izzy please just trust me" Fox says

" I don't know you to trust you" Isabella says

"but you slept with me" Fox says

"it was a mistake but you look so dam cute" Isabella says

"I could say the same thing for you last night" Fox says

"Please can you leave I have to get dressed" Isabella says

"okay" Fox says as he is putting on his clothes dinner tonight

"I have to work at the club tonight" Isabella says

"Is it going to harm our baby" Fox says

"No besides you can't tell me if I can work or not" Isabella says

"I just want what's best" Fox says

"Me to" Isabella says

HARMONY

Tabitha smiles maybe she didn't have to do anything after all she would put more doubts in Isabella's head she smiles.


End file.
